Under The Same Sky
by Marianinha Rosinha
Summary: "Vai correr tudo bem pequena" disse o rapaz. Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos.
1. Chapter 1

Oiçam "Chris Brown – Open Road (I love her) quando a música acabar metam outra vez"

"And I feel so bad

Now you're doing it to me cause you know what my weakness is"

Chris Brown – Open road (I love her)

1st Chapter

Sakura odiava mudanças. Deixar amigos para trás, uma vida recomeçada do zero. E agora lá estava ela a arrumar as suas coisas em caixas de cartão e nas suas malas pretas e azuis. Sempre que arrumava uma fotografia sua com os seus amigos, um lagrima era derramada. A saudade era um sentimento que preenchia as paredes da sua vida de negro. Nunca ficava um ano numa cidade por causa do emprego do seu pai pois o seu pai estava constantemente a mudar de casa. Mas já estava habituada a suportar a dor de ter de começar tudo de novo. Desta vez, iria viver para Tóquio. Durante este meio ano em que esteve em Osaka, não teve um namorado pois todos os rapazes que ela conhecia, gozavam com ela. De um modo que a afetava psicologicamente.

Desde que chegou a Osaka, Sakura foi logo recebida de uma forma nada agradável. Mesmo nada agradável. Apedrejaram-na com tudo o que tinham, tentaram viola-la, tentaram afoga-la, gozavam com o seu cabelo cor de rosa, chamavam-lhe de gorda, feia, ignorante, burra, diziam que ninguém gostava dela, que nunca ia ser amada, que ninguém a queria ver viva, etc.

Tudo isto levou Sakura a auto destruir-se: dietas rigorosas, provocava o vómito e pior de todos, auto mutilava-se. Os pais nunca reparavam na sua drástica mudança de personalidade. Realmente, não queriam saber o que se passava com ela porque o trabalho era praticamente "o novo filho" deles. Mas ela já nem queria saber se tinha pais, se tinha alguém com quem desabafar. Estava a tão isolada que já nem sabia distinguir a cor do sangue da cor da água. Depois da escola, quando chegava a casa, ela ia diretamente para o seu quarto. Trancava a porta e começava a sua sessão de alivio. Cortar, cortar, cortar, cortar e cortar. Os seus melhores amigos eram realmente os instrumentos que ela utilizava para se cortar. Eram os únicos que compreendiam a sua dor brutal, eram os únicos que a aliviavam. Depois da sua sessão de relaxamento, ela ia fazer os trabalhos de casa e depois ia para o computador. Para o facebook. Lá não estava em paz porque só recebia mensagens de ódio, identificavam-na em fotos horrorosas, em estados ofensivos. Ela perdeu a vontade de viver muitas vezes mas nunca perdeu a esperança de um dia fazer amigos.

- SAKURAAAAAAAA! DESPACHA-TE! ESTAMOS QUASE A PARTIR! – gritou a sua mãe do andar de baixo.

Fechou a ultima mala, agarrou nas outras malas, olhou uma ultima vez para o seu refúgio do momento sanguinário e saiu. Quando chegou ao carro, estava a meter as malas quando a sua manga do casaco fica preso e não consegue tirar o braço. Ela puxa e manga sobe para cima, ficando à mostra o seu braço cheio de marcas da sua sessão de relaxamento de ontem. A sua mãe viu o braço dela.

- Sakura, o que é que te aconteceu minha querida? – perguntou a mãe.

- Nada. – e puxou a manga para baixo.

- Nada não é resposta! Onde é que te cortaste?

O seu silêncio continha a resposta que a mãe mais temia.

- Tu não…

- Sim…

A sua mãe ficou com os olhos arregalados e começou a chorar.

- Filha, eu e o teu pai amamos-te muito não-

- Não me cortei por vossa causa e sim pelos problemas que queria muito partilhar com vocês e vocês nunca quiseram ouvir!

Dito isto, entra dentro do carro e bate com a porta. A mãe entra também e não diz nada.

- O que se passou? – perguntou o seu pai.

- Estavamos só a despedirmo-nos da casa. Esta foi das casa mais bonitas onde morámos. – mentiu a mãe.

- Tens razão. De agora em diante vamos viver numa casa ainda melhor!

- O que é que queres dizer com "de agora em diante"?

- Vamos viver definitivamente para Tóquio.

Sakura ficou incrédula a olhar para o seu pai. Quando deu por si, a casa onde morou, já estava a mais de 3 km. Olhou para trás e viu as pessoas que a odiavam, a queimar as suas fotografias e a fazer rituais macabros.

Depois de 2 horas de viagem, chegou finalmente a Tóquio. Era realmente uma cidade encantadora quando estava coberta de neve. Depois de mais meia hora a andar de carro, chegou à sua casa: a do lado esquerdo ( .pt/imgres?hl=pt-PT&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=3-BDZejzyNG9pM:&imgrefurl= /2012/10/19/cidade-japonesa-ja-tem-mais-de-1-000-casas-utilizando-energia-solar/&docid=QdXuHVP9rM9R-M&imgurl= . /2012/10/a-cidade-solar-japonesa_ &w=470&h=321&ei=dI_gUNPPHpGShgfR1oC4Bg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=382&vpy=128&dur=273&hovh=185&hovw=272&tx=107&ty=69&sig=117846887780721763847&page=1&tbnh=133&tbnw=194&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:90 )

Abriram as portas da casa e Sakura foi diretamente para o andar de cima e escolheu o seu quarto, a última porta do lado direito. Entrou, e começou a arrumar a suas coisas (a cama e os móveis já lá estavam). Depois de arrumar tudo, foi com a sua mãe à sua futura escola tratar da papelada. Quando lá chegou, assustou-se com o tamanho da escola. Era incrivelmente gigante! Entrou e foram para uma sala de aula normal e lá estavam outras duas famílias. Ela e a sua mãe sentaram-se numa mesa e foram recebidas por um senhor com um ar muito profissional. O senhor disse a Sakura que ela podia ir ver a escola para amanhã não se perder. Ela concordou e saiu da sala. Ela ia andando pelo corredor e parou para olhar para o pôr do Sol. E lembrou-se da tarde em que foi espancada. Balançou a cabeça de modo a fazer esses pensamentos desaparecerem. Mas a lágrimas escorreram na mesma. Ela tentava de tudo para não se lembrar daquele capítulo horroroso da sua vida mas nada parecia funcionar. Foi então que sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Parou de soluçar e olhou para trás para encontrar um par de olhos azuis turquesa.

- Sentes-te bem?

- Gostava muito de dizer que sim…

- As meninas bonitas não choram – disse o rapaz enquanto passava com o seu polegar na cara da rapariga de modo a limpar as lágrimas.

- Menina bonita?

- O quê? Não me digas que nunca ninguém te tratou como mereces!

- Como é que as pessoa deviam de me tratar?

- Deviam de te tratar como uma princesa que és!

- Não sei como é ser tratada como uma princesa… Nunca me trataram assim.

- Queres contar-me o que se passou?

- Agora não… Não quero chorar mais agora…

- Não faz mal! Contas-me quando estiveres melhor, sim?

- Sim…

- Já agora o meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki! – Eestende a mão.

- O meu nome é Sakura Haruno. - Aperta a mão do louro.

- Deves ser a nova aluna da minha turma.

- Eu não sei… ainda não me disseram a turma.

- Pois não mas eu digo que és da minha! Amanhã ficas comigo até tocar para entrar depois logo se vê.

- Está bem… A minha mãe está a ligar. Bem, até amanhã. – E despediu-se.

- Espera! – E agarrou-lhe o pulso.

- Ai! Estás a magoar-me!

- Mas eu não apertei com muita força.

- Ah-h, e-eu sei… Hum, o que queres?

- O teu número! – e faz um sorriso enorme.

- Ah sim _

- Obrigado! Ainda hoje te mando uma mensagem! Adios! – E deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

Sakura voltou para o pé da sua mãe com ar bastante estranho. Nunca nenhum rapaz a tinha tratado assim. Aliás, nunca ninguém a tinha tratado assim. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém desta maneira. Ela estava habituada a conhecer pessoas que forma violenta. Entretanto, ela estava num lugar que não era a sua casa.

- Mãe, onde estamos?

- Eu disse que tínhamos de ir ao supermercado. Não ouviste?

- Não…

- Claro a pensar naquele rapaz louro. Oh filha ele é lindo tu vê lá se o tens como teu marido.

- Mãe, eu não quero ninguém agora. Estou bem assim!

- Pronto, tu é que sabes. Vá, anda comigo!

Levantou-se do acento do carro e foi com a sua mãe ao supermercado. Quando entrou, quase que ficou cega com a claridade do local onde estava. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores daquele sítio, via famílias felizes a fazer as comprar necessárias e tentava imaginar como seriam as suas vidas. Se eram perfeitas com tudo de bom ou se eram como a dela. Negra e dolorosa. Sombria e triste.

Estava tão enterrada nos seus pensamentos que nem se apercebeu que a sua mãe já estava a meter as compras no carro. Correu para lá e ajudou a mãe a meter as compras no carro. Andaram uns kilómetros e pararam num centro comercial. Entraram e a sua mãe correu para a _Massimo Dutti_ . Ao que parece estavam a fazer desconto de 7O %. Estiveram o que pareceu ter sido horas dentro daquele centro comercial a comprar de tudo um pouco. E quando parecia que estavam prestes a ir para o carro, a sua mãe lembra-se de entrar numa loja Pandora. Ambas estavam cheinhas de sacos mas mesmo assim a sua mãe estava com ideias de comprar mais coisas. Enquanto que a mãe de Sakura escolhe o seu novo colar, Sakura fica com os olhos vidrados num anel ( .pt/imgres?hl=pt-PT&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=f43Ni0z6-C8H0M:&imgrefurl= .br/anel-flor-de-cerejeira/dp/265DF4&docid=MOR5S10BjIyZIM&imgurl= . &w=580&h=385&ei=S5zgULyGKpGxhAfE4IDYBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=647&vpy=317&dur=1453&hovh=183&hovw=276&tx=202&ty=86&sig=117846887780721763847&page=3&tbnh=149&tbnw=229&start=59&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:63,s:0,i:278)

A sua mãe sempre lhe disse que a flor de cerejeira era a sua flor. Qua quando pensaram num nome para lhe dar, olharam para uma cerejeira em flor e lembraram-se do nome de Sakura. Sorriu ao lembrar-se disso. Sentiu-se importante…

- Acho que não devíamos ter ido ao centro comercial…

- Porque filha?

Enquanto a sua mãe olhava para a filha, Sakura apenas aponta para a frente e a senhora faz uma paragem brusca. Hora de ponta.

- Tens razão. Agora vamos ficar aqui horas!

Realmente a mãe tinha razão. Iam, pelo menos, ficar ali até às 8 da noite visto que era 6:45 da tarde.

Depois de terem ficado presas no trânsito, chegaram a casa sãs e salvas com montes de sacos. Sakura, foi diretamente para o quarto. Quando lá chegou, olhou para a sua caixa preta que estava em cima da bancada da casa de banho. Ficou encostada à porta a olhar para a caixa a pensar se hoje devia de a abrir. Foi então que o telemóvel lhe distraiu. Agarrou no telemóvel e viu que tinha uma mensagem, abriu a mensagem:

_Olá Sakura-chan! Sou eu, o Naruto! Acabei de saber pelo meu pai que eras tu a nova aluna. O meu pai disse se chama Sakura Haruno. Eu disse que ias ficar na minha turma! E de certeza que vais ficar ao meu lado, a não ser que o setôr mude os nossos lugares. Vou rezar para que fiques ao meu lado!_

Sakura sorriu. Nunca ninguém teve tanta vontade de estar ao lado dela, como o Naruto. Sakura ia para responder mas Naruto liga-lhe:

Naruto: Sakura-chaaaaaaaan

Sakura: Olá. Eu ia para mandar mensagem…

Naruto: Não faz mal! Olha já tens o teu uniforme certo?

Sakura: Sim tenho… Quer dizer, tem a minha mãe mas sim tenho…

Naruto: Olha amanhã ficas ao pé de mim e vais para o meu grupo. Encontrei o teu face e mostrei as tuas fotos aos meus amigos e amigas e todos acharam que eras uma boneca… Aquele estúpido do Sasuke não quis responder.

Sakura: Porque é que mostraste?

Naruto: Porque queria que todos vissem que iam ter uma bonequinha na turma. Estás identificada em muitas fotos horríveis. Sabes porquê?

Sakura: Eu explico-te noutro dia… E quem é esse Sasuke?

Naruto: É um rapaz da minha turma. O meu melhor amigo mas é um otário de primeira. Mas lá no fundo ele é bastante boa pessoa.

Sakura: Hmmmmm, está bem… Olha vou ter de desligar.

Naruto: Porque?

Sakura: Tenho de ir jantar.

Naruto: Então quando acabares de jantar diz para eu te ligar outra vez.

Sakura: Não te canses com isso

Naruto: Nunca me vou cansar de fazer amigos.

Sakura: Awww… Bem até já.

_Fim da conversa ao telefone_

Desceu as escadas e foi se sentar na mesa da sala de jantar e pensou em como era incrível terem apenas chegado naquele dia á aquela casa e já estava tudo no seu devido lugar.

As empregadas serviram o jantar num silêncio nostálgico. Nenhuma delas ousava fazer barulho com nada, nem mesmo com os seus sapatos sobre as estacas de madeira do chão. O início da refeição noturna foi feito com silêncio. Um silêncio de cortar à faca. Sakura olhava em volta para ver o modo como o mobiliário estava exposto. Estava tudo completamente diferente da outra casa. Esta casa é maior do que a outra e por isso tem um ar vazio. Precisa de mais decoração.

- Acho que a casa precisa de mais mobiliário. – Disse a senhora Haruno.

- Também acho minha querida esposa. Amanhã vemos disso.

- Está bem. O que achas, Sakura?

_Pensamento on_

_Segundo o pai vou viver aqui definitivamente. Não quero viver aqui definitivamente. Não vou ter amigos. Não quero que nada do que aconteceu em Osaka se repita aqui. Estou cansada…_

_Pensamento of_

- SAKURA! –disse o pai batendo com o punho em cima da mesa. – QUE FALTA DE EDUCAÇÃO É ESSA? RESPONDE Á TUA MÃE! DEVES PENSAR QUE TENS PROBLEMAS MAIS GRAVES DO QUE EU E A TUA MÃE!

- Já chega! Pára de ralhar com a Sakura! Ela não tem culpa de estar enterrada em pensamentos e não me ouvir! Até parece que nunca passaste por isso quando eras jovem.

- Nunca faltei ao respeito aos meus pais! Mas esta criatura a que chamamos filha faltou agora ao respeito! Mal educada!

- Peço desculpa…

- Desculpas não se pedem, evitam-se!

- Já chega! Estamos a jantar!

- A tua filha é que estragou tudo!

Sakura começa a chorar e levanta-se a correr, sobe as escadas e tranca-se no quarto. Entra na casa de banho, abre a caixinha negra, tira de lá uma lâmina pequena. Arregaça as mangas e começa a cortar-se. Cortes pequenos. Como o sangue começa a escorrer com mais fluxo, Sakura vai para dentro da banheira e continua a cortar-se.

- Tu não vales nada Sakura. – diz enquanto se corta. – Não vales nada! És um erro dos teus pais! Nunca devias ter sido criada. És um nojo! Um monte de merda. Não prestas!

- NÃO VALES NADA SUA BESTA! – Grunhiu enquanto fazia um corte maior por cima dos cortes do dia anterior o que causou um fluxo de sangue ainda maior.

Atira a lâmina para o lavatório e encosta-se na banheira e fecha os olhos a pensar no passado e em como as feridas estavam a doer pra caramba. Mas ela não queria saber.

Passados 5 minutos, levanta-se e vai tratar das feridas. Mete gesso em voltas dos pulsos, lava a banheira, limpa o chão, limpa a lâmina e vai para a cama. Reparou que tinha uma mensagem, ia para abrir a mensagem mas não teve oportunidade porque Naruto ligou:

Naruto: OI LINDAAA!

Sakura: Por favor não grites…

Naruto: Sorry. O que é que estavas a fazer? Demoraste tanto para responder à mensagem.

Sakura: Estava a tomar banho…

Naruto: Ah está bem… Olha a Ino e a Hinata querem falar contigo! Querem ser tuas amigas! Vou passar o telefone.

Sakura: Naruto, agora não… Falo amanhã. Dói-me a cabeça e estou com sono.

_Fim da conversa_

Sakura mete o telefone no silêncio e vai dormir.

Deixa a janela aberta para que o luar pudesse entrar. Sakura sempre gostou de adormecer com o luar a bater-lhe na cara. E ao que parece, nesta nova casa poderia fazer isso sempre que quisesse.

Sakura acordou com um raio de Sol dourado a bater na sua face branca. Abriu os seus olhos e as suas esmeraldas miraram tudo ao seu redor. Tudo iluminado pelo fino raio de Sol. Olhou para o relógio, 6:15. Ainda tinha tempo para tomar banho e preparar-se calmamente. Levantou-se, foi á casa de banho e tomou um duche. Depois dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e vestiu o uniforme e desceu para tomar o pequeno almoço.

Quando chegou à sala de jantar, viu que ia comer sozinha pois em cima da mesa dizia que os seus pais tinham ido trabalhar mais cedo nesse dia. Sorriu triste pois viu que ia ser tudo como dantes: refeições sozinha, apedrejada pelos colegas, chegar a casa e cortar-se e morrer no seu próprio silêncio. Sentou-se e desfrutou da refeição num silêncio obscuro. Parecia que qualquer coisa que passasse por ela nesse momento, morreria. Terminou a sua refeição e saiu em direção á escola.

Caminhava calmamente para se mentalizar do inicio do seu novo inferno. Caminhou durante mais um pouco e estava finalmente em frente do grande portão da escola. Respirou fundo e entrou. Caminhou calmamente tentando evitar mostrar-se insegura com todos os olhos agora em cima dela. Olhou para a frente e viu uma cabeleira loura a saltar e a começar a correr na sua direção.

- Bom dia Sakura-chan! – Gritou Naruto enquanto a abraçava.

- Bom dia. – mostrou um sorriso fraco.

- Olha anda comigo estão ali a Ino e a Hinata.

Naruto levou Sakura até Hinata e Ino. Quando chegaram, as duas raparigas ficaram de boca aberta.

- OMG! Ela é linda! A Sakura tem cara de boneca! – Disse Ino a berrar

- É tão linda! – Disse Hinata.

- Eu disse que ela era linda e perfeita e maravilhosa! – disse Naruto super contente.

- Naruto, quem é quem?

- A loira oxigenada é a Ino Yamanaka e a princesa de olhos de pérola é a Hinata.

- VOLTAS A DIZER QUE SOU OXIGENADA E LEVAS NO FOCINHO!

- Sakura, não ligues muito á Ino, ela é muito eufórica! – Disse Naruto ao ouvido.

- Não faz mal. É isso que a torna perfeita.

- Ela é fofa, Naruto! Onde é que arranjas coisinhas destas?

- Na rua… Ahahah por acaso foi aqui na escola ontem no corredor. Estava a chorar.

- Oh porquê, Sakura? – Perguntaram Ino e Hinata ao mesmo tempo.

- Não quero dizer… Desculpem.

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMM (Para quem não percebeu, é o toque de entrada :D )

Dirigiram-se os quatro para a sala de aula e ficaram todos cá fora com Sakura até o professor entrar. Entretanto iam entrando os outros alunos da turma e os rapazes pareciam babar-se para cima de Sakura e Naruto não estava a gostar nada disso. Minutos depois, passa por eles Sasuke com Karin agarrada ao seu braço. O moreno parou em frente de Naruto para lhe cumprimentar. Ficaram a falar um bocadinho e antes de Sasuke virar as costas para entrar na sala, ele olhou para Sakura o que fez com que ela se escondesse um pouco atrás de Naruto pois o seu olhar era muito profundo e intimidador. Sasuke ficou surpreso com a reação da rapariga e ficou um tanto enervado. Bufou e virou costas, empurrando Karin.

- Quem era aquele, Naruto?. – Perguntou Sakura atrás do seu braço musculado.

- Era o Sasuke. O que é que estás aí a fazer atrás?

- Fiquei assustada com o olhar dele. Meteu medo.

- Ahaahha coitada. És realmente muito fofa. – Disse Naruto enquanto dava um beijo na testa de Sakura.

Enquanto isso ocorria, Hinata observava tudo ali ao lado.

- O professor já entrou. Boa sorte pequena.

_Pequena…_

O professor com metade da cara tapada, fez sinal para que Sakura entrasse e Sakura rezou mentalmente para que não fosse hoje o dia em que ia morrer.

Entrou na sala e o professor apresentou-a à turma.

- Esta menina é Sakura Haruno e será a vossa nova colega. Espero que a tratem com o devido respeito. Podes sentar-te ao lado do Naruto.

- EU DISSE QUE IAS FICAR AO PÉ DE MIM SAKURA-CHAN!

- Naruto controle-se se faz favor! Estamos numa sala de aula e não na rua! – Disse Kakashi.

Sakura sorriu para Naruto enquanto ia para o seu lugar. Quando se sentou não esperava que a pessoa que estava ao seu lado, viesse a ser a razão da sua futura distração.

Peço imensa desculpa para quem lia Pandora mas eu apaguei a fic porque já não tinha qualquer inspiração para aquilo. Posso compensar-vos com esta fic? Espero que sim! Espero que gostem desta fic. Retrata muito a vida real e a maneira como eu vivo a vida e penso na vida e nos desafios que ainda não me foram atribuídos. Bem, eu quero rewies e follows nesta fic e nas outras okay? Okay! Adoro-vos!

Kiss kiss


	2. Chapter 2

The world slows down

But my heart beats fast right now

I know this is the part

Where the end starts

(Pussycat Dolls – I hate this part right here)

**2nd Chapter**

Desde o início da aula que Sakura não tinha prestado atenção nenhuma. A atenção estava focada na composição da sala. A menina dos cabelos rosados observava cada canto da sala: o quadro escrito com um pau de giz, a maneira como os alunos se encontravam sentados, o que cada aluno estava a fazer, a janela que dava para a rua, os raios de sol que iluminavam aquele espaço. Era tudo diferente de Osaka. Em Osaka tudo era um pouco sombrio: os espaços públicos, as pessoas… Ao lembrar-se das pessoas, Sakura estremeceu. Abanou a cabeça de modo a fazer esquecer tais pensamentos. Continuou a olhar para as pessoas que a rodeavam, olhou para o lado e reparou que Naruto estava a olhar para si e sorriu, olhou para os outros lados e pensou que já tinha visto tudo o que tinha a ver. Enganou-se redondamente. Na segunda fila a contar da janela, na terceira mesa, estava o Uchiha Sasuke a olhar para ela. A menina apanhou um valente susto ao perceber que estava a ser observada pelo Uchiha. Começou a ficar super vermelha e mais assustada e desviou o olhar. Não foi muito boa ideia desviar o olhar. Sentir-se fitada era a pior sensação do mundo, principalmente quando é o Uchiha a fitar alguém. A rapariga não conseguia estar com o olhar fixo no professor por isso olhou para o seu lado direito, onde estava Naruto. Naruto reparou que a menina rosada estava a olhar para si e vez sinal de como quem diz "o que se passa?" e Sakura apontou discretamente para Sasuke e Naruto começou a rir-se baixinho. Sakura amuou e virou para a frente com a mão a servir de venda para não ver o lado esquerdo. Isso _enfureceu_ o Uchiha.

Entretanto tocou.

Todos os alunos reuniram-se no pátio com o seu grupinho de amigos. Naruto arrastou Sakura para o seu grupo.

- Bem, agora estão aqui todos, Sakura-chan. Há bocado só te tinha apresentado uma pequena parte agora apresento o restinho. – Disse Naruto colocando o braço por cima dos ombros de Sakura. – Este ruivo é o Gaara, ele é muito estranho mas a Ino diz que ele é fofo e como não sou bicha não posso confirmar isso. Este aqui é o Shikamaru, é um preguiçoso de primeira, nunca faz nada e nem sei como vai arranjar namorada com esta preguiça toda. Ele já não é virgem e não sei como é que ele fez sexo com a rapariguinha já que para se fazer sexo exige-se muita força e energia! Esta menina aqui é a Temari é a irmã mais velha do Gaara, é muito bruta comigo e eu nem sei o que lhe fiz. E por último este aqui já tu conheces, é o Sasuke. O irmão dele anda cá também e-

- O que é que vais dizer sobre mim á rapariga? – Sussurrou Itachi ao ouvido de Naruto fazendo com que o mesmo berrasse como uma menina e metesse de imediato a mão na boca.

Sakura ficou a olhar para Naruto como ele fosse um louco. Entretanto Itachi colocou o seu braço em torno dos ombros de Sakura (como Sakura era muito pequena, ela ficou com a cabeça debaixo do sovaco do Itachi) e olhou para baixo na intenção de fazer com que a menina olhasse para ele. Missão cumprida, ela olhou. Olhou assustada.

- Não precisas de ter medo, minha querida. Aqui ninguém te vai fazer mal. – E piscou o olho para ela, causando a drástica mudança de cor da rosada.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos e lançou um olhar de reprovação. E Itachi apercebeu-se da reação do seu irmão mais novo. E sorriu.

- Calma irmãozinho! Só estou a confortar a menina. Não te preocupes que não vou tirá-la de ti.

- Eu estou calmíssimo! Podes atirar-te a ela á vontade, não tenho qualquer interesse em gordas.

Ouçam: Pink – I don't believe you

E aquilo caiu em cima de Sakura como um balde água fria. Rapidamente a menina baixou o seu olhar para o chão. Sentiu-se daquela maneira mais uma vez…

_**Flashback on**_

_Era um dia ensolarado em Osaka. Todos os alunos da escola Secundária de Osaka encontravam-se contentes por ser sexta-feira. Sakura ficara na biblioteca da escola a acabar um trabalho. Quando terminou, saiu da biblioteca. Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores da escola, passou por três rapazes, um deles era o rapaz de quem Sakura gostava, e ambos ficaram a olhar para ela e a rirem-se dela. Sakura, cansada de ser mal tratada, começou a acelerar o passo mas nunca pensou que iria ser perseguida. _

_- Então fofinha espera por nós! – Gritou um._

_- Não me obrigues a correr! Estou muito cansado._

_E foi então que Sakura foi contra o terceiro rapaz. Ele tinha ido por um atalho para conseguir chegar á saída da escola, local onde estavam agora. _

_- Corres devagar! Deve ser da gordura! – Gritou o primeiro ao seu ouvido. – É por isso que ninguém te toca. Ninguém quer uma rapariga betinha, cheia de banhas e de celulite, borbulhas e marcas. Ninguém quer um erro como tu! De certeza que nem os teus pais te querem! Tu vais passar o resto dos teus dias sozinha, velha, ainda mais feia, COM FALTA DE SEXO, solteira, mais nojenta ainda. Resumindo: és um nojo! Disseram-me que gostavas de mim e sabes que mais? Eu já mais iria ter algum interessa num monte gordura como tu! Bem, já disse o que tinha a dizer… Hasta la vista feiosa!_

_**Flashback off**_

Sakura levantou os seus olhos para encontrar os olhos de Sasuke sobre si. E estreitou os olhos ao ver lágrimas a formarem-se nos olhos verdes de Sakura. E arregalou os olhos quando viu que Sakura estava a ficar "cinzenta".

Sakura olhava intensamente para Sasuke e ia enfraquecendo. Perdendo a cor.

"_Sabes aquele momento em que alguém te diz algo que te lembra do passado? Sabes o quanto dolorosa é essa dor? Dizem para atirar o passado para trás das costas mas no futuro vai haver algo que nos faça lembrar de todo o mal que nos fizeram. É difícil conter a lágrimas ao recordar esses momentos. É difícil recordar que nem os nossos pais querem saber de nós. Não nos querem ajudar. Ninguém nos quer ouvir e abandonam-nos. A deixa deles aperta o coração até nos faltar o ar. Morremos por dentro. E por fora. A perda de peso excisava, a mudança de cor da pele, grandes papos em torno dos olhos, maiores sinais de fraqueza, etc. Nestas alturas, pode começar a possuir-se hábitos nada agradáveis: alcoolismo, drogas, automutilação. A automutilação, é o que alivia mais. Ver o sangue escorrer, as nossas feridas abertas é um consolo porque pensamos que finalmente castigámos o nosso corpo. Para alguns, 12 cortes não chegam… e a dor que sentimos quando nos cortamos não a dor de nos cortarmos num vidro ou no ramo de uma árvore acidentalmente. É a dor que sentimos no nosso coração. Aquela dor que nos mata por dentro. A dor que escorre juntamente com o sangue, dá voz à solidão."_

Hinata reparou na súbita mudança de cor de Sakura e ficou assustada.

- Sakura-chan, sentes-te bem?

Sakura estava cada vez mais cinzenta. Desviou o olhar de Sasuke e olhou para Hinata e sorriu fracamente. Hinata entrou em pânico ao reparar que os olhos de Sakura tinham se tornado mais escuros e tinham perdido o brilho.

- Sakura-chan responde-me por favor! – Insistiu Hinata.

- Oh meu Deus! O que é que se passa? – Gritou Ino ao reparar no estado de Sakura.

Foi então que Temari reparou nas mãos de Sakura. Tinham traços de sangue fresco a escorrer. Temari arregalou os olhos e agarrou na mãos de Sakura.

- Chamem uma ambulância rápido! – Gritou a mais velha.

Naruto super assustado e em pânico e quase a chorar, agarrou no telemóvel e marcou o número muito a correr. Em vez de falar como uma pessoa, gritava ao telefone.

1O minutos depois apareceu uma ambulância.

- Sakura, aguenta-te! Não feches os olhos, fala connosco!

- Sim! Sakura quando estiveres boa, vamos às compras, boa? – Disse Ino desesperada.

Sakura nada disse. Olhou para todos com os olhos muito pesados e cansados. Sorriu para todos. E fechou os olhos.

Os paramédicos tentaram acalmar todos de que tudo ia ficar bem. Em vão. Naruto, mesmo sendo ameaçado pela diretora de que se fosse na ambulância ia levar falta, entrou na ambulância e acompanhou a rosada para o hospital.

Quando chegaram ao hospital levaram a menina para um espaço e deixaram Naruto na sala de espera. O rapaz estava bastante nervoso. Não percebia o que se tinha passado para ela ter perdido a cor. Enquanto pensava sentiu as suas mãos molhadas. Olhou para as mãos e viu que tinha sangue, muito sangue. E lembrou-se que agarrou as mãos de Sakura enquanto ela estava desmaiada na ambulância. Ficou assustado. Levantou-se e foi lavar as mãos. Quando chegou viu o médico á sua procura. O médico virou-se e viu Naruto. Pediu que o acompanhasse.

Caminharam por longos corredores até chegarem a um quarto. Entraram e lá estava Sakura já com a sua cor normal, com uma camisa branca, tapada por uma manta branca.

- Descobrimos que a menina Sakura tem falta de nutrientes e vitaminas, daí a mudar a ter mudado a cor da pele instantaneamente. E não são só essas razões contribuíram para a mudança da cor e do seu desmaio.

- Então? Qual é a outra? – Disse Naruto bastante nervoso.

- Ela tem perdido bastante sangue.

- Mas perder sangue durante o período não é normal?

- Não tem nada a haver com a menstruação. O sangue não vai da sua vagina, menino. Vem dos seus braços.

- Não, ela não… não pode ser!

- Sim menino é isso mesmo que está a pensar. Ao que parece ela não estanca o sangue. Só lhe peço que a vigie. Não vá ela fazer pior. Com licença.

- Obrigado, doutor.

Naruto viu-se a sós naquele quarto iluminado pelo Sol. Sentou-se junto a ela e agarrou a sua mão. Tão fria e frágil. Como é que ela poderia ter feito uma coisa daquelas? Porquê? Naruto olhava-a de forma surpreendentemente preocupada e… calorosa? Acariciou-lhe a cabeça suavemente e murmurou: "Quero que saibas que podes contar comigo para tudo, minha pequenina." E beijou-lhe a testa muito calmamente.

- N-Naruto?

O louro olhou para a menina e sorriu.

- Finalmente acordaste.

- Hmmm, quando é que posso sair daqui?

- Daqui a pouco.

- Tenho que voltar para o colégio. – Disse, levantando-se. – Ai a minha cabeça.

- Não te esforces e não vais a lado nenhum a não ser para casa. – Disse enquanto voltava a deitar a Sakura.

Horas mais tarde Sakura foi acompanhada até casa por Naruto no carro do Shikamaru. Naruto ajudou Sakura a sair do carro e levou-a até ao interior da casa.

- Tens a certeza que posso entrar?

- Claro. Os meus pais nunca estão em casa a esta hora.

Abriram a porta e tal como Sakura esperava, não estava lá ninguém. Dirigiram-se ao andar superior, atravessaram o corredor e entraram no quarto de Sakura. O quarto era um tanto frio e escuro. Sakura começou a abrir mais as persianas e Naruto não desviou o seu olhar de uma caixa preta em cima da bancada da casa de banho. Entrou na casa de banho e saiu de lá com a caixa nas mãos, a tentar perceber o que era aquilo.

- Sakura-chan, o que é isto?

Sakura entrou em pânico e tirou das mãos do rapaz a caixinha negra.

- Uma caixa, como podes ver.

- Mas o que é que tem lá dentro?

- Coisas minhas.

- Que coisas?

- São coisas pessoais.

- Deixa-me ver. – Disse Naruto com o seu olhar mais sério.

- Não! – Disse afastando-se. – As coisas pessoais não são para se mostrarem!

Enquanto Sakura tentava fugir de Naruto pela casa, tropeçou e a caixa caiu, deixando cair todo o seu conteúdo.

_Medo_

Naruto abaixou-se e começou a pegar nas coisas que estavam no chão.

Sakura apenas se encolhia cada vez mais.

_Solidão._

Naruto sentou-se no chão para observar melhor aquelas coisas.

_Preocupação._

E foi quando ele agarrou na última lâmina, que ainda tinha vestígios de sangue.

_Abandono._

Sakura começou a chorar com medo do que viesse a seguir. Se ia perdê-lo, se ele ia fazer algum mal a ela, se ia gozar com ela.

A expressão de Naruto escureceu.

- Porquê? – Perguntou o rapaz. – Porquê?

Sakura balançava a cabeça negativamente derramando cada vez mais lágrimas. Mais e mais e mais.

"_Porquê?" Era a única pergunta que pairava no ar naquele momento._

**Sasatogether: **Olá! Sim sou de Portugal! Ora aqui está a continuação! Beijinhos!

Então meninas o que acharam? Mandem maisreviews, shim?

Bye bye, kiss!


	3. Chapter 3

**3th Chapter**

_So please don't judge me  
And I won't judge you  
Cause it could get ugly  
Before it gets beautiful_

_(Don't Dudge me – Chris Brown)- ouçam enquanto lêm_

Entretanto a sala ficara mais escura e sombria. O ambiente ficara mais pesado ainda. E os soluços de Sakura intensificaram-se. O medo escorria juntamente com as lágrimas. Aquela sensação de que a separação se aproxima percorria as veias de Sakura. A vontade de ver o seu sangue mais uma vez por estar a afastar uma pessoa especial de si, aumentou. Mas não podia. Não com ele por perto. Baixou os olhos ao ver que Naruto olhava para ela.

O rapaz mostrava neutralidade na sua face. Os olhos estavam tristes e o seu corpo tenso. Largou a caixinha negra e levantou-se e rapidamente chegou ao lado de Sakura, fazendo a mesma encolher-se ainda mais, se é que era possível. Olhou-a de forma pormenorizada, analisando todos os seus detalhes. E tocou-lhe no ombro, fazendo estremecer e encolher-se ainda mais.

- Não te vou fazer mal.

Ela saiu da sua conchinha e olhou para ele. As lágrimas ainda lhe escorriam pela face e Naruto logo a abraçou. Ela enroscou-se mais naquele abraço para ficar mais confortável. Naruto apertou-a mais forte.

- Não quero que toques naquela porcaria outra vez.

Sakura abriu os olhos e olhou para cima, entretanto parara de soluçar. Naruto olhou de volta.

- Não quero que te magoes outra vez. Não estou a brincar, voltas a cortar-te podes ter a certeza que nunca mais me voltas a ver.

- Não te posso prometer isso… Não posso prometer que não me volte a cortar… É algo que já está presente na minha vida que já nem me consigo afastar disto.

- Sem ajuda não consegues. Tens-me a mim e ao resto do pessoal.

- Menos o Sasuke…

- Nem me fales nesse. Esse hoje chega a casa todo marcado!

- Não te preocupes com isso. – Aconchegou-se mais um bocadinho. – Ele não tem culpa de dizer as verdades na frente das pessoas que odeia. Assim é que se tem de ser, não é dizer as coisas nas costas…

- Cala-te! Hoje tás numa de dizer disparates! Ele vai pagá-las ai vai vai! Nem que me mate a fazer isso. Bem, ainda é cedo. – Disse olhando para o relógio. - Ele ainda não deve ter acabado de se aliviar.

- Aliviar? – Perguntou curiosamente.

- Sim! Ele faz sexo todos os dias com a Karin. Quer dizer, só quando está stressado. Só houve uma vez que não fizeram sexo e foi quando ela estava de castigo na biblioteca.

Sakura baixou logo o olhar para o chão.

- Mas aquilo não é uma relação do tipo de namoro. Eles nunca andam de mãos dadas ou até se beijam em público. Aquilo é só para se aliviarem um ao outro. É mais para aliviar o Sasuke e fazer a Karin feliz porque ela gosta dele. Pelo menos é o que ela diz.

- Mas não lhe batas por favor…

- Tenho de o fazer pagar de alguma maneira.

- Não quero que o faças pagar de maneira nenhuma… Não posso deixar que ele te diga o mesmo noutras vezes. É só a opinião dele.

- Uma opinião que te afeta! E aqui estou eu para "combater" essas opiniões que te matam por dentro.

- Naruto, se eu precisar de ajuda, eu peço. Já não me vou esconder mais atrás do meu próprio sangue. Juro.

- Quem mais jura, mais mente, minha querida. – Disse enquanto acariciava a face rosada de Sakura.

- Desconfiado! Pronto, prometo.

- Tá melhor. – E sorriu largamente.

Levantaram-se e foram meter as lâminas dentro da caixinha e Naruto levou-a com ele. Quando Sakura fechou a porta, encostou-se nela e deixou-se escorregar nela para depois sentar-se no chão. Ficou ali a "matutar" durante muito tempo até que ouviu o carro dos seus pais. Correu para o seu quarto escorregou no andar de cima e feriu a perna. E coxeou para o quarto, deixando pequenos pingos de sangue no chão. Entrou na casa de banho e começou a tratar do joelho.

A mãe de Sakura, que já tinha entrado em casa e que estava neste momento no andar de cima, ficou assustada com os pingos de sangue no chão. Seguiu-os e viu que davam para o quarto de Sakura. Entrou no quarto preocupada e viu-a a tratar do joelho.

- O que é que aconteceu?

- Escorreguei.

A mãe de Sakura aliviou-se um bocado e sorriu.

- Hm, podes sair mãe. Eu sei tratar das minhas feridas.

_Sempre as tratei sozinha._

- Estava só a lembrar-me daquelas alturas em que tu quando eras pequena e caías e fazias muitas feridas nos joelhos. Não era eu que tratava deles.

- Era o pai?

- O teu pai muito menos! Eras tu. Gostava muito de tratar de feridas. Sempre dizias que querias tratar dos outros.

- Era eu que tratava das minhas próprias feridas? Deviam de ficar muito bem tratadas! – Ironizou Sakura.

- E ficavam.

- A sério?

- Sim. E no dia seguinte voltavas a cair e a tratar das feridas. Ahahaha para ti, cair já era muito normal.

- Que idade tinha?

- 3 anos.

- Bem…. – Disse Sakura, arregalando os olhos.

- Ahhaa vá trata disso.

- Sim mãe. – Disse Sakura com a agua oxigenada na mão.

Segundos depois de a mãe sair do quarto, Sakura berrou. A mãe entrou no quarto outra vez e viu Sakura a choramingar.

- O que se passou?

- Entornei a água oxigenada para cima da ferida. – Disse Sakura em lágrimas.

- Presta mais atenção, tontinha. – Sorriu e saiu.

Tratou da ferida e foi deitar-se na sua cama, mesmo sendo uma cama de casal. Gostava de camas grandes. Enroscou-se na sua almofada e ficou a olhar para a janela. Mais propriamente para a Lua. Desde pequena que tinha um fascínio pela Lua. Tinha os olhos um bocadinho cerrados por causa do sono e acabou por adormecer.

Naquela noite sonhou com Sasuke. No sonho ele gostava dela e tinha-a levado á Austrália para passar umas férias e numa certa manhã ensolarada na praia cantou acompanhado pela sua guitarra "Angel" do Cody Simpson. Mas no momento em que se iam para beijar, a imagem ficou borrada com sangue. Com o seu próprio sangue e com as lâminas.

Acorda repentinamente e a transpirar como se tivesse a correr por longas horas. Olhou pela janela assustada e já era manhã. Levantou-se ainda assustada e chorosa e foi tomar banho. Vestiu o seu uniforme e saiu de casa. Não queria comer naquela casa… dirigiu-se a um café próximo da escola e tomou o pequeno-almoço. Enquanto comia melancolicamente, olhava para a janela e via os alunos a entrarem na escola super contentes e acompanhados. Farta de observar a felicidade dos outros, saiu do café na direção da escola. Passou os grandes portões e procurou por Naruto e os outros.

- Andas á procura do Naruto, flor de estufa?- perguntou alguém.

Parou repentinamente a sua caminhada e virou-se para trás para encontrar…

Quem é que terá encontrado? Rapaz ou rapariga? Será que é Ino ou Hinata, ou Temari ou Tenten ou será que é outra pessoa?

Peço imensa desculpa pela demora mas as ideias fogem de mim all the time :c

Bem, aqui têm a continuação, espero que gostem.

Ps: Quero reviews, muitas reviews!

Kisses


End file.
